The Lost demon princess Of Hell X various Diabolic Lovers
by Nick The Fabulous
Summary: One day just one day can change your life forever in a good or bad way for her it and her suffer her whole life.
1. chapter 1

Name: Rirajira

Age: 16 years old

Born: October 31, 2002

Species: half-human, angel, fox/wolf demon

sexuality: bisexual and pansexual

Blood Type: her blood is AB sweeter than Yui's and is additive to all Vampires and drives them crazy.

Looks An albino her eyes are red but they change color based on her emotions, she has smooth pale skin an hourglass figure and Level D or E bust but wears a chest binder. demon form above She has a tattoo that will glow when her wings form

Personality: Head Strong, Trustworthy, Badass, Brave, Caring in a motherly to Kanato and Azusa will protect anyone who harms her friends and her family is very kind and will speak her mind lazy like Shu Sadistic like Rejij

Likes: animal especially wolves, nature nighttime, the moon and stars, flowers, waffles and pancakes, the color red, purple, green and blue weapons of any kinds sweets and gardening anime . and talking to the dead shes loves to hear their wisdom from there stories kanato in a motherly and sisterly way

Dislikes: Karl Heinz, Hunters, poachers, perverts (Laito), sluts, whores (cough Yui cough), bitches, vampires

Abilities : talking to animals ,change in to snow-white wolf and change into a dragon , and a healing powers , talk to the dead and can raise the dead , and control nature and create fierce warriors from the world around her and change in to , can control the elements : water, earth, fire, air, light, darkness, and lighting and both hellfire and fire shes immune to it can fly has a pair of black as night feathery Angel wings


	2. chapter 2

Name: Azrael Lamia ( Rirajira mother)

Date of birth: 1000 years ago

Species: top rank and most powerful warrior Angel of God's army

Blood type: AB positive from her mother and O negative from her dad

Personality: Head Strong, funny, adventures and always ready for a challenge and never backs down shes caring to all and gives them a second chance when they need it and always willing to help

Likes: her daughter, her husband, and all animals of every type the moon and stars, flowers, helping animals, and Christina

dislikes Karl Heinz, Cordillera, Beatrix Hunters, animal poachers,

Abilities:: talking to animals, change into golden as the sun wolf, can heal and controlling the elements: water, earth, fire, and can fly and control nature and create fierce warriors from the world around her


	3. chapter 3

Name: Lucifer Nightshade

Date of birth: 1000 years ago

Species: The king of hell most powerful demon

Blood type: AB negative and O negative and B negative

Looks: the picture above

Personality: Head Strong, funny, crazy, sadistic but has a soft side is a Tsundere loves to have fun

Likes : his daughter, his wife, demon dogs, and wolves the color red but blood-red and Christina talking to the dead and riding his demon dog who's also his best friend he can change shape but can't speak like a human can only speak like a dog but only Lucifer and the dead can understand him.

His friends human/demon form

dislikes Karl Heinz, cordillera cough whore, slut cough, Beatrix, Hunters, animal poachers,

Abilities : talk to the dead and can raise the dead , change in to black as night dragon with red tips on his wings , can give and take life and controlling the elements : light , darkness , and lighting both hellfire and fire he's immune to it and can fly and can create sokieera from the people he kills he has the soil and can control them.

dragon form

demon warrior form


	4. chapter 4

She was living with her family thinking she's a normal girl with everyday problems. But she's not normal, she's extraordinary. Her parents aren't her birth parents. She's

adopted but she doesn't know that. Her fake parents are secretly servants of her real parents, the King of the demon world. And her mother a warrior angel. She was

the strongest and bravest warrior angel in heaven. She was sent away so that she won't be killed or worse kidnapped by their enemy Karl Heinz. He wanted her mother

because she had great power that can be used to bring both balance and destruction to the world. But one day when she was coming home, she saw her so-called

parents dead and saw someone else but she couldn't see their face. The only part of their face that she could see was their mouth which was full of fangs. She was

surprised but not scared. She felt a dark presence behind her and turned around only to see a dark figure from the shadows. From what she could see she made out the

figure to be a man and he had fangs dripping with blood, red glowing eyes, and long curly white hair. She screamed "Ahhh!" before she bolted out the front door crying.

But everywhere she would turn, she would see his piercing gaze. She thought she heard the man behind her so she turns around trying to be brave and face him. She

ends up getting grabbed and thrown to a nearby branch. He walks closer and reaches to grab her again but then she starts hitting him and succeeded in knocking him

out. Then she ran but didn't notice that behind her the vampire got up. While she ran the vampire said "Don't worry my dear Rirajira. We will meet again someday." And

he merged into the shadows. Meanwhile, with Rirajira, she ran as fast as she could. Never looking back. She ran and ran until she felt like her lungs would burst from

breathing so hard. She tripped over her own feet and her vision blurred before she fell to the ground. She saw a little girl with platinum blond hair and pink eyes running

towards her with a man that appeared to be her father.


	5. chapter5

Noise. That's all I hear screaming in my head. Many different voices saying one word but I can't understand it. The voices get louder till it hurts my ears so I scream "STOP!" and they stop. Then all I see is a man with golden eyes and white hair They're talking but my mom looks angry. I hear her yell Karl Heinz_. As the man talks, I hear him say only one word "Eve." I say it in confusion wondering what he means._

Meanwhile, outside of Rirajira's mind, she says Eve in her demonic voice with the voices of her past. The past selves of her, each a warrior, king, and queen each uttering a single word "Eve." Their eyes glowing, voices growing louder and more spirits appearing around the room. Meanwhile, in the mindset of Rirajira, it becomes dark all of a sudden. Then a beautiful woman appears with a piercing green snake-like Reyes and long purple hair. She's yelling at some boy with red hair and green eyes like her.

"She must be his mother," I say to myself.

She says "Ayato what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside studying to be the best. You are my eldest son and must become an heir to Karl Heinz. I can't lose to that wench, Beatrix. You must be the next Vampire king".

The boy called Ayato said "No mother. I don't wanna be the best. I just wanna be normal and play like Laito and Kanato."

"Ayato!" the women yelled. "You must be the best or you are worthless to me and where do worthless boys go?" asked his mother.

"They go to the bottom of the lake where they can't be heard from and drown." Responded Ayato looking down sadly. I was about to walk and help him when I see a woman running towards them. She looks very angry.

"Cordelia!" she yells. That must be her name, I thought to myself. When she gets close to Cordelia, the woman slaps her hard and yells. "What's wrong with you?! Ayato is only a child. It'll be years before Karl is killed and Ayato is not the oldest. Shu is so he will most likely be the next Vampire king. And if Ayato doesn't become king so what? He'll be an amazing young man."

She says then kisses his cheeks. She grabs his hand walks away with him leaving Cordelia glaring at my mother. But in the shadows, I saw a man with green hair and red eyes gazing at my mother with a longing look. Then it fades to black, then I hear the sound of water splashing and a familiar voice. It was Ayato and his mother. I ran to them and as I got closer, I saw Ayato in the lake yelling for his mother's help but she just walked away. I ran even faster to try and save him and I saw my mother running towards him too. We both jumped at the same time and sank deep to the bottom of the lake to try to save Ayato. We both grab him and when I touched him he looked right into my eyes and said the word "Eve." Then I let go of him and my mother pulled him to safety.

Outside of her mind, the spots of her past self faded all except one the spirit of her great grandmother. She tells of a prophecy of "One day, Hell will rise from below and heaven will fall from above. The child born of both heaven and hell will walk the earth once more to save it from destruction or to help in destroying it." she says then fades away. Seiji and the rest of the priests and nuns look toward the still floating girl. Seiji was brave enough to take a step towards her when suddenly she screams and blasts Sejij and everyone away from her. Her eyes were wide and glowing. One eye red and the other purple. The walls start shaking and become covered in glowing symbols in the colors red, blue, purple, and green. Rirajira screams even louder her and her skin begins to steam and also becomes covered in symbols. Then the priest, nuns, and Sejij hear a cracking noise and see giant wings come out of her shoulder blades. Three pairs of wings appear from her back one a pair of demon wings, one a pair of dragon wings and the last a pair of angel wings.

"She's a monster." said a nun.

"She's a demon." said a priest.

"She's an Angel or a type of freak." said another nun.

Only Sejij kept quiet and looked at her and said to me word that echoed in the room "EVE!" Rirajira heard it and fell onto the ground passed out. Her wings shrank and went back into her shoulder blades. Her symbols on both her body and the walls disappeared. She stopped glowing and return to normal. Her hair color changed to purple with white at the end.


	6. chapter 6

When all the noise of the nuns and priests voices died down Seiji walked slowly to the shaking and crying child covered in rags of her clothes. As he walked closer to the child, he saw something glowing red. When he reaches out to touch her shoulder, she looked up and it was her eyes that were glowing red She snapped at him and tried to bite his head off for she was scared. But it wasn't her fault, it was her demon side protecting her.

Seiji wasn't pleased with this so she took her arm and stuck a needle in to make her body numb and very heavy. He called some of the priests to come with chain and metal pokers with strange symbols. Symbols that had matched the ones that glowed on the wall. They dragged her body and chain her to the wall and covers her body and the chains is holy water. "Aaaaaahhhh rgggaaahh!" she screams with the voice of a little girl, demon screech, the war cry of an angel and the roar of a dragon. All the nuns and priest saw the shadows of these fierce creatures and there eyes glowing. She looked at Seiji and her eyes glowing a dark blue. Then they turned white as pure snow till it became so bright it blinded him. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed.

\- to be continued

Nah I'm it does not then end it just began hahahhahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

When he looked into her eyes, he not only saw death and chaos, he saw the prophecy. A flash of six boys' faces he couldn't see. But he could see their eyes. They are all smiling sadistically whilst speaking one word: Eve.

Then he saw the sky as red as blood and angels fighting demons. Vampires, werewolves, humans, and dragons fighting each other. But one dragon, the biggest dragon of them all, was a woman wielding a sword covered in blood. It was covered in blue flames and black and white on one side. She roared a warrior cry of a dragon and jumped off into battle killing all her enemies. When she saw Seiji, she jumped up and angel wings grew from her back. She flew towards him and when she was about to slice him in half, he saw a bright light. He saw the girl again wearing a crown on the throne and next to her was a man also wearing a crown. But he couldn't see him. She looked right at him her eyes dark glowing blue and everything he saw came back to him.

All the screams of creatures dying and the pain they're in. He closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears to drown them out. The noise stopped. When he opened his eyes he was on a bed next to the child and all-around was his fellow priest and nuns.

"What happened to me? How long was I out? It felt like days."

A priest stepped to Seiji and said "Priest Komori, you've been out for only two minutes. We tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up. We check your plus and it was normal. But when we saw your eyes, they were red. And when we tried to move you, the girl's shadow attacked us."

"What?! Two minutes?! That's impossible! It felt like I was gone for hours!" screamed Seiji.

"Put chains around her body. Make an X on her back so she can't grow wings. Make a spell in each chain so that where she uses her powers, she feels great pain. Call a witch to do it. I don't care but do it now."

The priest ran to find the witch they captured long ago and forced her to do the spell. But before she could, she said the word: "Eve", in a raspy voice to the chained girl. Seiji pulled the chain around her neck making her feel the pain of drowning in boiling oil and hellfire.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" the witch screams. "It burns..." she whispers. "It burns!" she screams.

The witch struggled as much as she could trying not to cast the spell on the child. She struggled but she couldn't deal with the pain of the cursed chain around her neck. She cast the spell: "Platano Keen Asue kinox to Nocona ca manticore la ru me ha." Once she started the spell, the chains glow. "Aaaaahhhh!" The child screams as the chains burn her body. She looked at the child and back at the priest that kept her in the dark for 200 years before smiling. She looked back at the child with love and care and made the spell only last for 10 years. "When the child turns 18 and picks her soul mate, the one she chooses will rule the world with the darkness of death or the light of a new beginning. My spell will last forever. No power on earth can break it." And with the last of her energy, she puts all of it into her spell. Once it was done, she fell to the ground dead. The last witch dead until a new one is reborn.

The priest gathered around the witch to see if she really was dead. He lifted her head and nodded.  
"What are we gonna do?" said a priest.

"We can't keep that demon child here. She'll kill us all." said a nun.

"No.," said Seiji. "I'll keep the girl, no the monster. I'll raise her as one of my own. But she mustn't know about the powers she possesses nor the prophecy."

All the priests and nuns nod in agreement.

"And you can do whatever you want to her. Just don't kill her," said Seiji.

The nuns smirked evilly and thought of what horrible things they'll do to the demon. The priests smiled with delight of the things they'd do to her.

That night was the worst and first of many nights of her torture. The only thing anyone that's near the church could hear are the sounds of a child's blood-curdling scream of pain and mercy for them to just kill her. Just to make the pain stop so she can join her parents.


	7. chapter 7

*Time skip to 8 years with Yui is gone at the Sakamaki house*

"Eve."

I hear that name from hundreds of voices screaming at me. I cover my ears and close my eyes trying to drown out the screams. "Please stop...just STOP!" I yell. I open my eyes and looked around seeing that I was in a cave.

I heard heavy breathing and turned around before covering my mouth to muffle my scream. It was a dragon.

The weird thing about it is that it was just staring at me dead in my eyes like it was looking at my soul. It stood up on its hind legs and spreads its wings. I cover my ears waiting for it to roar but it only said one word in a deep, mighty voice. "EVE!"

Then it breathed fire at the ground creating a hole. I fell down and hit the ground hard. When I got up and looked around, I covered my mouth in shock. "Oh my God." All around me was death. Millions of bodies of dragons, demons, vampires and human corpses were ripped apart. The blood soiling the earth. I heard wings flapping and looked up at the sky which was as red as blood. I saw myself but I looked much different. Much older even. The woman had my face but she was wearing a warrior outfit and was covered in blood from head to toe. But she was smiling as if she liked it.

On one hand she had a sword dripping with blood and on the other hand, there was a human. She looked at him straight in the eyes and snapped his neck before letting his body dropped to the ground. Then she turned to me and smiled. I backed away slowly but she flew towards me and with one swipe of her sword, chopped my head clean off.

Rirajira pov :

"Aaaahhh nooo!" I screamed waking up from that horrible nightmare that I had for years. But this time it seemed so real. Like it happened before. Seiji bangs on the door he screams "Wake up you little slut. You don't wanna be late for school, do you? Now get your ass up or I'll give you another beating."

I quickly got out of my bed and got dressed as fast as I could.

I run as fast as I could. I quickly made breakfast to avoid another lashing. The last time I got a beating was because I didn't make breakfast in time. I overslept and I was late for school. I got detention and couldn't make dinner for him so he beat me till I passed out. *Flashback* When I came to I was laying on my stomach chained to a table.

I could smell burning metal. I looked around but I couldn't see anything there was black cloth around my eyes. When I tried screaming for help I quickly realized my mouth was gagged.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A lost bird that still has yet to sprout and wings to fly. Let's see how well she can fly when her wings are broken." said Seiji.

Once he said that the torture began, he whipped my back for hours until passed out. But every time I do, he'd wake me up by slapping me or pouring boiling hot water on me. If I screamed he'd slap me in the face with a hammer breaking my jaw. Then put more water and oil on my back. Then once he was out of oil he would stick red hot pokers into my back. He asked Jack Smith to create a poker and then he filled it with poison that'll make me numb and my back would feel like it's on fire.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed. My voice muffled and tears streaming down my face.

Seiji slapped me once he saw me crying.

"Stop crying you bitch," he said

He continued my torture me for a week and I was left in the dark. No sunlight, no warmth, just the pain of my bones and jaw healing itself. An ability to heal happen because of a blessing from the blacksmith son so I won't die suffering but in peace. My body took a week to heal from all the scars that littered my body. The only place he didn't do damage to was my arms. He told me you should have the honor to slit your wrists. * flashback over *.

When unlocked up I was already at school where my everyday torture begins. I walked down the hallways trying to ignore the hurtful words they called me.

"Weirdo."

"Monster."

"Emo freak."

"Bi*ch."

"Sl*t."

"Wh*re."

"Go kill yourself."

"No one will miss you."

Tears leak out my eyes but I blinked them away and ran down the hallway so no one can see me cry. But that was a wrong move. As I was running, I crashed into the school manw*ore and the school sl*t.

"Ugh watch it loser. Oh look it's the walking emo freak show." said the school slut A.K.A McKenzie Firefox

"Eww gross babe. She touched us and now we're gonna get emo freaky grossness." said the school man's wh*re A.k.A Jason white.

Key:

italics thoughts.

Bold: thoughts said out loud

"Well, at least I'm not walking aid and std carrier and a walking barbie f*ck doll," I said.

"What the f*ck did you say to us?!" screamed Jason and McKenzie in unison.

Thought: "OH SHIT! I said it out loud."

Well, at least McKenzie knew he's cheating on her with the whore Ember. ( pic if ember McClain)

"Your cheating on me you fucking man whore?! I hate you were so over!" yelled McKenzie.

He gasps trying to grab her. "Babe! Grr...you bitch I'll kill you!" Jason yelled at me.

Jason runs to me and he backhand slaps me causing me to fly to the lockers McKenzie filling behind him. McKenzie punches me, pulls my hair and scratches me with her fake ass press on nails. She slaps me hard twice, punches me in the head and bangs on my head on the lockers five times. On the fifth time, my head starts hurting. I feel blood trickling down my face and my vision gets fuzzy. The blood on my head flows into my right eye then onto my mouth. I lick the blood and snap my head up. I could feel my eyes turning red.

"No, not here...not now," I said

I pushed McKenzie into Jason.

"Get away from me, please. I'm sorry...leave me alone...it's for your safety." I pleaded.

"Yeah you better be a sorry slut," said Jason.

Jason picked me up and tossed me onto his shoulder and ran into the boy's locker with McKenzie behind him. He picked me so he was holding me bridal style and he saw my eyes change from there normal purple to red glowing brightly in fear now anger.

"Aww look at this McKenzie the bitch is so hot maybe she need to go cool down." sneered Jason.

"Your right Jason maybe she need a drink...a long drink," said McKenzie.

*gasp* "No please wait...I'm sorry." I pleaded while blood flowed down my face till all I could see was red. I licked the blood of my lips me while eyes glowing brighter from the taste.

Jason grabs me by my neck, punches me in the stomach and thrust my head into the toilet. All around me the water is red with my blood. I kick and scream trying to get out of Jason's grip but he just kicks me back if I kicked him. I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ears till it beats softly then I blackout.

All around me I see nothing but darkness. I'm just floating until I see a pair of red glowing eyes emerging from the darkness. They float around me till they just stop in front of me and a body emerges. It was a girl who looked to be around my age. But the weird thing was she looked just like me except she had fiery red hair with blood, red eyes and wore different clothing She was beautiful.

"Hello, Rirajira my name is Rose. I'm your demon side." the girl said.

"You're my what?! That's impossible! Wait a minute... you're the voice...that's what I hear in my head...but I hear different voices what is this place?"

"Shush and be calm. You're in your subconscious and yes I am one of the voices in your head, no your not going crazy. The voices in your head are you or well different versions of you. Each is a different creature and represents an element. I am the element of fire meaning I can't be burned and can control fire and eat fire but not my own. And one more thing which is really fun whoever we kill becomes our servant. They keep their memories but they can't be killed. The only person that can kill them and it's the other voices."

* Meanwhile outside of Rirajiras' mind*

Jason takes her head out of the toilet and drops her on the floor. He sees she's not moving and checks her pulse only to find none.

"Babe...what have we done? We killed a girl."

"Yeah well it serves her right for messing me us," said McKenzie.

"McKenzie this is serious it's no one of our so-called jokes, she's dead we killed her we could go jail!" Screamed Jason in panic and anger.

" Wow your right I can't go to jail my dad will kill me," said McKenzie not taking this seriously.

" No your dad won't kill you but I will." said the body of Rirajira floating in the air. She spoke with an unknown voice.

Jason's and McKenzie's P.O.V:

Winds started to swirling around Rirajira then it changes to fire it covered her entire body till nothing of her body was seen. Then the cocoon of fire explodes pushing us to the wall causing blood flowing down our heads just like Rirajira. Soot covered our faces smoke all around us and we waved the smoke from our faces. When the smoked cleared Rirajira's body was gone. In its place floating above us was a beautiful hell she had the same face as Rirajira but her eyes were not the same. It was red as blood and were full of hatred and blood lust while we other eye was the same purple eyes we knew but there were full of fear, sadness, betrayal, and love. I saw little of the love that it was gone.

The girl raised her and spoke with two voices the mystery one and the one I knew Rirajira's voice they said two words while looking into my soul.

In a mighty and graceful voice, Rirajira and the mystery voice says. "Now die..."

She made red hot fire from her hands and blasted a fireball at us and that was the last thing we saw. All that as left was a pile of ash.

No one P.O.V:

Students cluttered to the door to see Rirajira beat up and crying like the bitch that the think she is only to be horrified by the sight of a pile of ash and a girl on fire that looks just like the person that they bullied for years.

"Now it's your turn," she said.

She arched her back and grew huge dragon wings and made fire from her hands and shaped it into a weapon.

A/N: this how her wings look like ignore the girl

She flew to the student with a battle cry that could strike fear even in the greatest warrior. She flew over them to the courtyard so all of the students and teachers could see her and she spoke.

"Listen well all of you. You have all wrong me or the last time. You've' laughed at me, tortured me, bullied and tried to break me. Well, you've got your wish. I'm broken."

She flew down from the sky in a ball of fire and killing everyone no one was safe she killed the teacher's students everyone was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

No one's POV

After the massacre, Rirajira escapes her body not in her control a but she could hear and see everything Rose sees. She flies to her home but on the way home, she's seeing a little boy getting beat up by a bunch of kids they kept calling him horrible names, they were the word she heard every day growing up and it scares her heart to hear a little boy be called that.

Bullies voices:

Bully 1: "freak"

Bully 2: "Monster"

Bully 3: " Loser"

Bully 4:" Scum"

Bully to: "Go back to Hell u demon your a freak"

Those words triggered the anger in her she flew down to the kids and pushed them away with therefore knocking them out again the wall but not killing them. When she looked at the child the kids are beating up he was on the ground curled up into a ball shaking and Crying he was covered in bruises and scars but he was beautiful he had snow-white hair with Wolf ears and tail to match mixed match eyes and he wore raggedy clothes through all that he was beautiful.

Roses pov:

"Are you alright child ?"

The boy was shaking and Crying I looked into in his eyes held nothing but fear. I pulled him close to me whispering sweet words to him.

"Sssh, it's all over its gonna a be alright no one will harm you when I'm around, " I said I hold him close and sing a song.

Slowly he calms down and stops shaking and snuggles into my arms.

" Now please tell me what's your name where are your parents and what are you and why were those boys beating u up ?" I asked.

The boy sniffs and says

My name is Himanto but I like to be called Jack, and those boys were beating me up because I'm ugly and a freak my parents are gone they died protecting me from a fire that started in our house and I'm an arctic wolf I'm the last of my kind. My parents left one on the steps of an orphanage when I was 3 so the bad people that killed my family wouldn't find me that was 7 years ago today and today is my birthday today I turn 10 and it's the anniversary of there death"

The boy started to cry I could feel his emotions as I looked through his heart he was "Me haha I am Rose carrier the power of the flames and I am one of the hosts that live I the body of Rirajira and big sister to Himeno. If u ever dare to hurt him or any child that doesn't look or act like you people I'll burn you till your nothing but a pile of ash understand. "

" yes ma'am," said the bullies

"Goodbye, " I said

I turn around and bend down and carry Himeno in my arms tightly I spread my wings and fly into the sky.

"Where are we going oh Nii Chan ?"

Asked Himeno.

"Home, "I said he didn't meet the darkness of being alone even with no parents and people hurting him, but all around us ice started to form.

"Aaaaaahhhh what's happening this never happened before please help me I'm scared, "said Himeno

"Ssshhh its ok hold my hands, close your eyes and take a deep breath and let it all out be calm. Listen to me Himanto forget what everyone calls you, your not a freak , your not suck and your not a monster if you were a monster then you wouldn't be this cute *pinches and kisses his cheeks and tickles him till he's smiling and laughing* Himanto you have a gift and people fear and envy what they don't understand. But don't worry your not alone in this world you have me. My name is Rose or oh Nii Chan I'm gonna be your big sister and I'm not gonna get anything happens to you. I have powers too but this isn't my real form this form is half of me I come from the body of a girl and she's very powerful her name is Rirajira but you can call her Rira or Oh Nii Chan she 'll be your big sister too and well it's better to show than tell".

I lean forward and kiss his forehead and showed him Rira and her past, all the pain, and suffering she went through but she would be smiling and trying so hard to hold in her tears so she would be seen weak by others. Rira is in her m I'll nd and she sees his soul connecting with hers she holds him tightly and says.

" I'll never let you go"

When I open I see Himanto crying silently trying to be strong like me, he jumps on me and hugs me tightly crying. "You're so brave and strong to have to face that and still smile oh Nii Chan I love you " Himanto I kiss his forehead and hold him tightly " I love you too"

No one's POV:

Meanwhile the boys that bullied Himanto woke up they look around uhh nd and saw us and grabbed a couple of rock and threw it at us my back was turned but I wouldn't have got hit if it wasn't for Himeno, "Rose lookout " Himanto screamed I held Himanto close and showed the bullies my power . My eyes glowing red and flames circled us turning the rock into ash.

"Wh -what are you who are you?" Said one of the bullies.

Rose Pov:

I looked at them my eyes glowing red with anger for they tried to hurt my brother

flames I walk to them circles around me till I'm covered in a flame tornado the fire dies down.

"Me haha I am Rose carrier the power of the flames and I am one of the hosts that live I the body of Rirajira and big sister to Himeno. If u ever dare to hurt him or any child that doesn't look or act like you people I'll burn you till your nothing but a pile of ash understand. "

" yes ma'am," said the bullies

"Goodbye, " I said

I turn around and bend down and carry Himeno in my arms tightly I spread my wings and fly into the sky.

"Where are we going oh Nii Chan ?"

Asked Himeno.

"Home,"I said


	9. Chapter 9

we fly to the clouds but I was tired and fly down slowly I took my new brother to fly to the church but not close I didn't want to scare anyone I landed behind a tree and we ran to the church with Himeno I tuck in his tail and I see my abuser mean my stepfather he looked at me with a protecting him from vision.

"What is that thing doing here? Seiji" asked with a disgusted look and tone in his voice pointing at my new brother.

" well that thing is my new brother I rescued him from kids hurting him and I'm gonna get my stuff then we're gonna leave, " Rirajira said

"you're not going anywhere, " Seiji said from the shadows an army of nuns and priest emerge with weapons

I backway shielding Jack _what do I do how can I protect jack without him getting in the crossfire _I thought

_You can summon someone to help you but you will need your brother's drop of blood and yours to summon this person. Said a mysterious voice_

_Wait who are you? I asked_

_I am one of your protectors I protected you today in school my name is Rose and now I'm gonna have someone help you because my powers are fading._

_Ok, I understand said._

"Jack I'm gonna need your help, I'm gonna need a drop of your blood so that we can get out of this mess I'm gonna need you," I said.

"Ok I understand," said jack he bites his thumb and I bite mine and make

a symbol onto the ground and think of someone that could help us someone that is close to jacks past someone that's loyal.

BOOM and explosion happened and smoked covers the area the air around us felt cold and snow began to fall down from the ceiling from out of nowhere me and jack were cold were out of nowhere we started glowing, our hair changed blue and white changed and out clothes changed into winter ones, ones for a royal and one for a warrior and out of the snow came snow came him.

" hell my prince and *gasp * princess, " said the great wold

"Hi," we both said"

" what ….. Is that thing" said many of the nuns, priests, and Sejij they looked scared but didn't move an inch determine to not let us leave.

" my name is the winter ice wolf of the white fang tribe but you can call me Fang or Leo your majesty"

"Well if we can call you that then you can call Rira and you can call him jack, I'm Rirajira and that's my brother Himanto can you help us I need you to protect him," I said

"Sure from what" Fang/Leo said

"From them there trying to kill us," I said gesturing to the army of nuns and priests that want to kill us.

I place Jack on his back but not before kissing him on the forehead " be safe jack I love you"

Leo turns around and jumps out of one of the church window with jak crying on his back want ting to go back and help me the last thing I heard before they were out of sight was jack screaming "I love you onee san"

**Third pov:**

I turn around and face the tortures of my whole life.

" Now it's your turn to be my toy," I said.

"hahaha what are you gonna do your all alone you stupid girl," said a random nun.

From out of nowhere multiple voices came speaking from all around me but it felt like they were right being me and sounded familiar like from a dream.

"NO, she's not alone," Multiple mysterious voices said.

from behind me the nuns and priest saw shadows grow and take forms of her protectors, they each place a hand on her shoulder and fill her body with the power to protect her self and take revenge, her body glows and she changes, she changed into one her parents would be proud of her hair turned blonde and her eyes turned red.

"Alright you guys lets have some fun," I said

I run to the army and swing my weapon killing the front half of the army I grow a pair of wingsthe air I sheathed my weapon and raise my hands and they glow red and shoot at the nuns setting them on fire using lava or burning them from the inside. some of them are behind me and throws a chained net on me and pin me down to the floor.

"Now once we're done playing with you well go after your brother and that wolf and kill them both but well have a little fun before we kill your brother in front of you, "Seiji said.

In my head flashes of all my p[ain went into my head when I saw jack in my place him screaming crying in place while I sit there and watch not being able to do anything because I was chained to a wall getting whipped and burned begging them to stop and to just hurt me and not my brother.

" ggggggrrrrrrr no you will not harm my brother…. I WON'T LET YOU" I said my voice changing to one demonic but has protection in it. I break free of the change to fly to the center of the room.

" By the power of hells' fire and the flames of an angels heart I banish you to HELL," I said,

I summon my weapon and changed it into a scythe and I zoom down to the ground and bang the earth with my weapon and it opened to hell I control the flames and lava and drag the rest of my tormentors down to hell and watch them fall and be torn to shreds by the souls of the dam until only Seiji was left. I turned to him to see him on the ground kneeling before me

" Please spare my life! don't kill me forgive me," Seiji said

"Did you forgive me or spared me when I did nothing wrong no you didn't so why should I," I said, I kick him into hell with a smirk on my face.

"Bye-bye Seiji," I said.

I walked out of the church but not before teleporting all the kids that were treated badly by the nuns and priest and sent them to rice home that keeps them safe and protected I set the church on fire not wanting any memory of my living nightmare to exist anymore I spread my wings and fly into the night looking my brother to start a new life with him one that safe and where we feel at home and feel love.


	10. Chapter 10

Rira's pov.

After flying in the air for a little while the air gets colder and I could see my own breath and saw ice on the treetops.

" I'm getting close," I said.

RRRRROOOOOAAARRRRRRR

*gasp* " that was Fang there in trouble," I said

I beat my wings harder flying faster I look down and see fang with his tail curled up against himself and Jack. *sniff sniff* I smelled blood my glowed with the rage of someone hurting my brother, I freed fallen to the ground and landed in front of them I rushed to Fang check if he was ok and he was then I rushed to jack and saw his wound on his neck there was bite mark and blood still flowing inside me my hearted pulsed in my chest and I felt like I knew what I had to do so I did . I licked Jack's neck a few times and his neck started to stem and his wound closed as if it wasn't there I looked at jack in his eyes deeply.

" Jack get behind Fang he'll protect you while ideal with the man that hurt you, I promised you that I won't let anything happen to you and I tended to keep that promise," I said.

I transform into Rose's outfit and run towards the man but when I got close to him I saw a flash of someone that like me but older hugging the man and another flash of the man but he was killing the man that killed my parents .i tripped and fell from the flashes and when they were over I looked bout and saw the man giving me his hand to help me up with a smile on his face. He helped me up gently and holds my shoulder before he hugs me tightly as if he was scared I would be gonna forever.

" my child I finally found you and I'm never gonna let you go," the man said

" what are you talking about your not my father my parents died they were murdered, "I said with a sad face.

" no your wrong those were not your parents I'm your real father," he said

I don't know why but I got this feeling that he was telling the truth about my parents but not the whole truth but he was lying about being my father I knew that if I met my father I would feel it in my heart and I feel nothing but he doesn't know that I have to trick this person into telling me more about my real parents and my past .

" My name is Karl Heinz but also known as Togu Sakamaki and I know that you have questions about tour mother so ill tell you her story," he said.

He reached toward me and place a hand on my forehead, in my head flashed memories that were probably his of a person that looked like me but older I saw her fighting in a war there was so much death then I saw her fighting a man when I saw him i felt my heart thumps loud and hard in my chest and I knew that man was my father. Then I saw her with Karl I saw them meeting and there wedding she was smiling but her eyes showed sadness then I saw her being pregnant with me and I saw her death but for some reason, I saw her soul she turned into an angel that was as pure and white as her heart and she flew to heaven with a happy smile and the memories stopped flowing. When I opened my eyes I saw I was crying he pulled me towards him and hugged me. Jack heard me crying and held my wait tighter because he was short Fang also shrank and licked my tears away.

"Well let's not cry over it anymore my daughter just know she loved you very much," Karl said.

I wiped my eyes away and back up holding onto jack tightly and looked him in his eyes mine filled with anger and sadness.

"If you were really my father you would have helped me, protected me, loved me where were you when I need you, "I said in anger my eyes changing

But all he did was look me in the eye and said

"I did protect you, my daughter, I made sure you were protected by having your parents love and heal you and care for you," Karl said.

"NO he's lying about wanting to protect you he's' not your father " Rose screamed in my head.

"You did?" asked.

"Really he's ' not I knew it still hurts but I knew it but what about my mother and father who were they and where are they alive," I asked Rose

" there both alive your father is the man your mother fought in Karls memory he's the king of hell and the most powerful demon and your mother was a princess now shes a queen she was the general during the war with your father before they fell in love, that man that calls your father only loved your mother for her blood for the power she possed he has a plan I don't what it is but its bad Rira you need to run and get away from this man," Rose said.

"Ok, "I said our mind link cutting off.

I look at the monster that lied to me saying he was my father and said

"Sorry, but I forgot to tell you something very important."

He looked down at me " and what is it my daughter" he said with a smile

I clenched my fist, my eyes turning blue when he called me his daughter in anger.

"I hate liars and you are not my FATHER!" I screamed.

I punched him in the gut and he flew back I ran to Jack and jumped onto Fangs' back, Fang starts running away.

" we need to get out of here to a safe place fast, "I thought.

As I thought that Fang started to glow and he changed into a bigger wolf and he was beautiful, he ran faster and the markings on him glowed brighter suddenly he let out a powerful roar and a symbol appeared on the ground and a portal open and Fang in with Jack holding tight onto me and me holding tight onto Fang.

Meanwhile with Karl Heinz

Karls' Pov. didn't see dat did ya

"Aaarrrfgghhh that stupid little girl where is she?" he said

RROOOAAAARRR

" hmmm so she's gone well she's not out of me yet, I will have her blood and her heart and soon well be together with my love soon," he said.

He turns around and walks back into the forest and disappears into the shadows he turned around and all you could see was his eyes when he was gone.

To be continued ~


	11. Chapter 11

Back where we last saw them Jack and Rira were flying through a portal on Fangs' back to another place that was safe.

Third pov.

When we came out of the portal we were in a strange and magical place

" What is this place," said Jack

" This is my home where I am king and where I will train you until you are the people that you were meant to be and on that day you'll make your mother and father very proud. and don't worry ill train you to jack you'll gain control of your powers so you can protect yourself and become king " said Fang.

he carried us to a clearing and she slid us off and transform into his human form.

he looked a lot like jack but older well he is the symbol and guardian of his clans' power.

he looked at us and snapped his fingers and mine and Jack clothes changed into one more fit for training.

"Now we begin," said Fang

so we trained for what seemed like 16 years we trained in fangs world we both learned a lot from Fang. Jack learned how to control the ice powers he can use them to make weapons that can't be broken and make armor or change his clothes and make animals now he learned how to control his form and can become a fully grown ice wolf or a small pup.

we also learned how to create portals and they didn't work on the first try sometimes they blow up in our face and if we tried to go in them would shoot us out wet or on fire or covered in ice or weird and fancy clothing. we worked on our stamina and our bodies. Fang would make us run laps around the area where the gravity is harder and makes us so heavy that we end up crawling to move but we got used to it .jack also learned how to control his family's power and can summon a pack of wolves and weapons from his ancestors the past kings, queens, and warriors and relatives that are now gone but live on in him.

Some things Fang couldn't teach me but he taught me how to meditate and concentrate on bringing out all of my guardians and they trained me, I learned all my powers and more, they taught me and jack different fighting styles and how to use different elements jack can control ice wind and water and lighting. one day by accident I cast a spell on me and jack that made up immune to harsh elements so we cant feel cold during winter or hot during the summer is like wearing an invisible coat of protection and we learned how to turn off our nerves. but we didn't the only train we also learned and studied and after being here for 5 years we became genius.

But soon Fang and the guardians had nothing to teach us, soon it was time for us to leave a place we called home

Fang told us we been here for 16 years but in the human world we have only been gone for 8 months and that we had to live in the Sakamaki house with my bitch of a sisters Yui. he told us that inside the house lies more secret about my past that not even he knows about.

Jack and I were both sad but not as sad as our guardians who we came to love as our family fang and the other guardians prepared a surprise party and it was awesome but when it was time to say goodbye it was the hardest thing we had ever done but our family didn't want to say goodbye so they used their power and gave us both a gift a special necklace one for me and jack they said we can use them to talk to them in our dreams or anytime we want and they would protect us and those we choose from harm and only me or jack could take them off anyone else that does it would be burned.

Finally, it was time to go I thought of Yui and where she was staying and opened a portal jack and I walked through and came to the gate of a huge house.

Third pov,

" hmm so this is the place yui is staying it's small compared to our house," Jack said

I smile at what he said and remember our house back with Fang and the others.

"Yeah, our house was way awesome," I said

Jack and I jumped over the gate and kicked open the door now giving no F*cks about it cause we are awesome and walked down the hallway following the voices.

"oi oi Jack you wanna make a grand entrance," Rira asked

"oh yeah," said Jack

Jack and I back up and ran at the door and kicked it open together and posed like the badasses we are showing off our new outfits.

A/n: ignore the baby

" wassup hoes," said Jack / Rira at the same time

"well be living here from now on your daddy said so but we don't give a flying fudge so here we are," said Jack

they just stared at us like we're insane which we probably are.


	12. Chapter 12

Name :Hirako/ jack

Age: 16 years old

Born: February 5, 2004

Species: ice wolf royal

Blood Type: makes the vampires go crazy and can change tastes based on his emotions

Looks pic above

sexuality: bisexual

Personality: Head Strong, Trustworthy, Badass, Brave, Caring will protect anyone who harms his sister and his family is lazy, not serious about things but when he's serious he scary and will kill with no hesitation

Likes: animal especially wolves, nature the moon and stars, flowers, waffles and pancakes, the color green and blue weapons of any kinds sweets gaming hanging out with sister he loves to train with her and cooking and singing and dancing

Dislikes: Karl Heinz, Hunters, poachers, perverts (Laito), sluts, whores (cough Yui cough), the other brothers at first bitches, the people that killed his family anyone that hurt his sister, family or insults them or his sister

Abilities: talking to animals, change into a ice wolf and healing powers, talk to the dead and can raise the dead, and control nature and create fierce warriors from the world around her and change in to, can control the elements: water, ice, wind, lightning and make armor from the element he controls stop aging once his species become 20 years old can use his lighting to make himself faster and make armors and weapons. can turn off his nerves so he doesn't feel pain, teleportation they think of place or person and they appear before them or in their area. when singing can affect others to do his bidding or gain powers from the song meaning


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Rirajira/Akane

Age: 20 years old

Born: October 31, 2002

Species: half-human, angel, fox demon

sexuality: bisexual and pansexual

Blood Type: her blood is AB sweeter than Yui's and is additive to all Vampires and drives them crazy.

Lookspic above but hair and eyes change color based on her emotions

Personality: Head Strong, Trustworthy, Badass, Brave, Caring in a motherly to Kanato and Azusa will protect anyone who harms her friends and her family is very kind and will speak her mind lazy like Shu Sadistic like Rejij

Likes: Animals especially wolves, nature, the moon and stars, flowers, waffles and pancakes, the color red, purple, green and blue weapons of any kind of sweets and gardening anime and kanato in a motherly and sisterly way gaming hanging out with her brother loves to train with him and cooking dancing and singing .

Favorite food chocolate of any kind

Dislikes: Karl Heinz, Hunters, poachers, perverts (Laito), sluts, whores (cough Yui a cough), bitches, vampires Sejij anyone that hurt her brother, family or insults them or her brother

Abilities: talking to animals, change into a dragon , wolf, angel, demon and mixes of both species healing powers controlling the elements: water, earth, fire, air, light, darkness, and lighting create fierce warriors from the elements and make armor and weapons can use the weapons and armor of her mother and father and her guardians which are apart of her


End file.
